In a mobile communication system, generally, a radio base station for public communication is configured to constantly provide communication services to respond to connection requests made by mobile stations at random, after operation of the radio base station for public communication is started by a network operator.
The following work is supposed to be carried out, for example, when the operation of the radio base station for public communication is started by the network operator.
In a first step, the network operator (maintainer) himself/herself installs the radio base station for public communication, makes various wire connections and the like, then turns on the radio base station for public communication and opens a communication line to an upper node.
In a second step, various parameters are set in the radio base station for public communication by the network operator via a network or a manual input.
Then, after starting the operation of the radio base station for public communication with the various parameter settings reflected, the network operator causes the radio base station for public communication to provide communication services as continuously as possible without interruption unless a restart of the radio base station for public communication is required for reasons such as failure and configuration change.
Also, when removing the radio base station for public communication, the network operator turns off the radio base station for public communication after terminating the provision of communication services of the radio base station for public communication.
Although the above operation is for the radio base station for public communication, essentially the same operation is supposed to be carried out for a radio base station, called a home radio base station (Home eNB), which is installed in a small area such as a household.